La mémoire défaille
by Jamesfly
Summary: OS réalisé en une heure pour le compte d'un jeu du FoF. Ici, la mémoire d'un témoin de la plus haute importance va être mise à rude épreuve.


**La mémoire défaille.**

**Cet os fut réalisé pour le compte des nuits du FoF du 2/08/2014. Il fallait le réaliser pour le thème 'témoignage", en une heure. **

* * *

Dans les quartiers de la NYPD, Castle, Beckett, et leurs fidèles Javier et Ryan attendaient la venue de leur témoin. Le témoin clé de leur affaire « Marcus », un jeune assassiné dans une ruelle. C'était Madame Jenkins qui était sensée venir apporter son témoignage au bureau ce matin là. Et vous comprenez sans doute, étant le seul témoin visuel de la scène, qu'elle était essentielle à la réussite de l'enquête.

A leur bureau, Beckett et Castle riaient à une des blagues de l'écrivain, quand soudain, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Me Jenkins, escortée de deux policiers. Sur le coup, elle semblait toute propre (vêtements lavés, repassés, très classiques) ainsi qu'un peu intimidée aux yeux de l'équipe, avec son sac à main rouge bien serré dans ses petits bras frêles. Et la raison pour laquelle cette femme s'était retrouvée dans cette ruelle sombre et mal famée par un froid pareil échappait clairement à tous les membres de l'équipe.

Javier la reçut, et, allant à sa rencontre, lui annonça :

« Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Esposito, voici l'inspecteur Ryan et Beckett. Nous vous remercions d'avoir fait le chemin jusqu'ici. »

Puis, sous le regard pesant de Kate, qui faisait l'accueil des témoins elle-même habituellement, il s'écarta presque imperceptiblement. Beckett fit alors un pas en avant, et, en posant une main bienveillante sur le dos de la dame, continua :

« On va vous escorter à la salle des interrogatoires. Ce ne sera pas long. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, les quatre se dirigèrent dans cette direction. Beckett ouvrit la porte. Et en voyant Esposito se presser à l'intérieur, désireux d'effectuer la déposition, elle lui ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Chill, Beckett. Je resterais dans la salle d'observation, je voulais juste vérifier que tout était en ordre ici, fit Javier comme si de rien n'était.

-Ouais, fais ça, lui répondit-elle, les yeux plissés, luttant contre l'envie de sourire face au malice de son collègue et ami. Castle, avec moi ! »

Ainsi, ils firent entrer Pamela Jenkins, et s'installèrent, attentifs à ce qu'elle allait dire. Beckett prit les devant en tentant de l'aider à se mettre à l'aise :

« Eh bien, madame, si vous nous racontiez d'abord ou ça s'est passé ? Décrivez-nous l'ambiance de la scène, le décor, ça vous aiderait à... »

A ces mots, Pamela gesticula de la main, manifestement pour signifier son malaise et, avec une expression de concentration extrême gravée sur le visage, elle demeura là, fermant les yeux, à attendre. Beckett, remarqua sa réflexion et lui laissa un temps pour se reprendre. La femme fit alors :

« Je ne me souviens pas...dit-elle la voix empreinte d'anxiété soudaine. Je...je sais plus. J'ai essayé de ne pas me rappeler jusqu'à venir ici, et me voilà avec un trou noir...

-Attendez, la coupa Beckett, calmez-vous madame. On ne vous en voudra pas. Essayez de vous souvenir. Faisait-il noir ? Très noir ? Ou pouvez vous voir des lumières de là où vous vous trouvez ?

-Je vous dis que non. Rien. Je ne me rappelle même pas l'étroitesse de la ruelle. Pour vous dire.

-D'accord, reprit Kate, légèrement agacée. Alors, les gens autour de vous, y en avait-il beaucoup, était-ce mouvant ou...

-Puisque je vous dit que je ne me souviens pas ! pleurnicha la femme soudain. »

Tout à coup, deux petits coups à la porte résonnèrent dans la pièce close. Le battant s'ouvrit à la volée sans attendre de réponse. C'était Esposito, accompagné du lieutenant Ryan. Et étrangement, ils affichaient une expression d'empressement et surtout de stupeur, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Beckett qui sortit en trombe de la salle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Un autre mort ?

-Non, répondit Ryan. C'est que, un homme s'est présenté au bureau. Il prétend être coupable du crime.

-Celui de l'affaire Marcus ?

-Non, du Pape, rigola Esposito, qui se reprit aussitôt en approuvant d'un hochement de tête. »

Kate, prise au dépourvu, ouvrit de nouveau la porte, et trouva Castle, tentant de détendre le témoin en lui montrant quelques flics flacs en penspinning. Il reposa le bic en vitesse, et, suite à une rapide explication de sa coéquipière, il la suivit, laissant Pamela seule sur sa chaise, très intrigué par cette nouvelle tournure qu'avait pris leur enquête.

* * *

« Reconnaissez-vous cet homme ? »

La petite troupe se trouvait maintenant dans la salle d'observation, et Beckett tentait de faire mémoriser la scène à son témoin, qui restait catégoriquement fermée à toute tentative de sa part.

« Je sais plus... Je sais plus..., s'entêtait-elle à dire. »

Javier, pendant ce temps, continuait à interroger le suspect venu à leur rencontre :

« Et comment vous êtes vous en allé de la scène du crime, hein ?

-En van, répondit l'homme. Comme j'étais venu. Je l'ai poignardé et je me suis tiré en vitesse. J'allais pas attendre que les flics me coffrent.

-Oui, oui, on connaît le reste de l'histoire, merci. »

Et sur ces mots, le lieutenant Esposito se tourna vers la vitre sans teint.

Derrière cette-dernière, Pamela était en hyperventilation.

« Ça y est, ça revient ! Oui, il y avait cet homme, il s'enfuyait... Puis il y avait un bruit de moto. Oui, de moto. Mais pas un signe de van ! Du moins pas d'où je me trouvais. Moi j'étais cachée derrière les poubelles. Et de là, aucune vue sur la route.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup, fit Beckett. Vous nous avez bien aidés. »

Les trois se regardèrent d''un air entendu. Tous avaient compris que ce gars là n'était pas leur tueur.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, l'homme qui s'était rendu se fait arrêter pour le meurtre d'André Marcus. Aucune preuve ne laissait supposer que cet homme était innocent, alors la police n'eut d'autre choix que de l'enfermer, suite à sa déposition, et ce malgré les protestations de l'équipe, qui, se fiant au souvenir soudainement ravivé de leur témoin, prétendait que le vrai tueur était encore dehors. Mais leurs supérieurs refusaient de leur accorder le droit de poursuivre l'enquête, avançant le fait que la mémoire de leur témoin, Me Jenkins, lui avait déjà fait défaut : elle n'était fiable pour rien au monde. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait même pas de poubelles dans cette ruelle de New-York.

* * *

**Soyez indulgents ! Ce n'est pas facile de rédiger un OS très significatif en une heure. En revanche, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ils m'ont déjà permis de corriger cet OS !**

**Sachez que les personnages, je les ai fait en fonction de comment moi je m'imaginais qu'ils réagiraient en certaines circonstances, alors ne vous étonnez-pas s'ils sont quelque peu OOC.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lus !**


End file.
